Dessert
by GulaGardinerPunktCom
Summary: America is supposed to bring dessert for his dinner with England. Being the awesome boyfriend that he is, he decides to ask England what he wants. The answer is quite unexpected. USUK


**Title:** Dessert  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** USUK  
**Rating:** PG-13 due to mentions of sex and nudity.  
**Word count:** 2106  
**Warnings:** None, really.  
**Notes:** Blame **chiisana00** for this. She wanted me to do it (in fact, she demanded it... and nagged a bit about it). Written for Special Relationship Sweethearts Week on livejournal.  
**Summary:** America is supposed to bring dessert for his dinner with England. Being the _awesome_ boyfriend that he is, he decides to ask England what he wants. The answer is quite unexpected.

XOX

America stood outside the airport with his bags and a wide grin on his face. Soon, very soon, he'd be with England. Okay, so they'd be eating dinner and he might not be especially happy about England's cooking, but it was _England_, so it was okay anyway.

It was as he was waiting for a taxi to show up that he realized that he was supposed to bring dessert. His smile dimmed slightly; he'd have to go get a desert before going to England's. The problem was that he didn't know what kind of dessert England wanted.

He picked his phone up out of his pocket and waited for it to turn on. Seconds ticked by before he could finally send England a text.

-_What do you want for dessert?_-

As he waited for a reply (and a taxi) he started humming his national anthem happily.

XOX

England sat in the living room in his favourite armchair reading a good book and drinking a cup of steaming tea. Dinner was cooked and would only need to be heated as soon as his big, loud oaf of a boyfriend showed up.

As he took a small sip of his tea a familiar tune accompanied by a buzzing sound alerted him that a text message had arrived. England rolled his eyes slightly; he would never understand why America would prefer texting over making a simple phone call. Ridiculous, really.

A quick glance and he couldn't help the small smile that spread on his lips. It wasn't as if America could see him at any rate, so he let the smile linger. It was really quite sweet of him to inquire about England's preference for dessert rather than simply choosing himself. So, England decided, he deserved a reward. He knew exactly what kind of dessert America would prefer.

He typed his answer quickly and sent the message without looking before going back to his book.

XOX

The text had awesome timing. Just as a taxi was pulling over by America, he felt the buzz and heard the tune. Picking up his cell he read the text.

He blinked.

He read the text again and his eyes bulged slightly before his face split into a beaming grin. The taxi driver eyed him strangely as he grinned like some kind of crazy dude at his phone.

"Dude, I need to get to this address as fast as humanly possible!" America shoved a slip of paper with England's address into the driver's hand before he started to pack his belongings into the trunk and the back seat.

After slamming the trunk and the doors shut, he got into the shotgun seat and turned to the driver.

"Please, as fast as possible! Really important!" He could see the driver raise his eyebrow a little bit so he figured that this required drastic measures.

XOX

George considered himself a compassionate man. He might not take the absolutely fastest route possible to a destination unless whoever he was driving seemed completely stressed, but that was just business.

He did, however, find this young American a bit… odd. He'd seemed calm enough when George had pulled over, but after looking at his phone, he suddenly turned slightly loony. Especially the way he'd stared at his phone.

Looking at the address he'd been handed George made some calculations and with the absolute fastest route possible, it would take them about twenty minutes to reach the destination. _If_ the traffic was good.

The young American continued to stress the importance of getting there quickly, but before George could say that he understood and would get him as fast as possible the guy had already fished his mobile out of his pocket.

"See, I wrote my boyfriend a text asking what he wanted for dessert, we're having dinner y'know and I haven't seen him in over a month and do you know what he answered?" The words tumbled out of the American's mouth at high speed and George found that he could only shake his head mutely. Over a month _was_ a long time to be away from significant other.

"This!" After the exclamation, George suddenly had a mobile phone nearly pushed up against his face. He blinked and tried to read what was on the screen, though it was slightly too close.

-_Penis._-

George blinked. Well, that was certainly straight forward if nothing else.

"See? Do you know how rarely _he_ instigates things? He's kinda stuck up, you see," the American continued in a hurry. "And it's been a month, man, _a month_! You gotta get me there as fast as you can!"

George did feel for the guy. He remembered the time his dear wife Marcy had injured her back and with the risk of causing further damage they had not engaged in bedroom activities for a bit over three and a half week, it had been tough on both of them. And considering how George and his Marcy were well over forty and this young man seemed to be barely in his twenties, yes, he definitely sympathised.

"Don't worry, sir," George said, "I will get you there in roughly twenty minutes unless the traffic jams." The grin the American shot him was well worth the stress this would most likely cause. Time to relive his dreams of being a race track driver.

XOX

America had decided that this taxi driver, George as he'd later introduced himself, was just about one of the coolest dudes ever. He'd driven the taxi kinda like he'd stolen it through several short-cuts and America would swear that he had never gotten from the airport to England's house that fast ever before.

He might have over-tipped the guy, but seriously, America could feel a familiar stirring in his pants at the mere thought of England, it had really been too long.

Having grabbed his luggage form the taxi, he waved George goodbye before hurrying up the path to England's quite charming (in a British sort of way) house. He knocked rapidly on the door, rang the doorbell a few times for good measure and practically bounced on his feet as he waited for England to open the door already.

XOX

England found himself startled by the series of heavy and rapid knocks, not to mention the enthusiastic ringing of the bell. He frowned slightly, did America _have_ to start out with being obnoxious?

Of course, England had to admit that he had not expected to be pushed backwards the minute he opened the door. Nor had he expected America to drop his superman duffle bag and his stars and stripes suitcase on the floor before slamming the door shut and practically attack him with insistent kisses and wandering hands.

He wouldn't admit it, but America's obvious enthusiasm was both flattering and arousing. Wrapping his arms around America's neck and his legs around his waist England returned the ardent kiss and decided that dinner could certainly wait.

XOX

England panted loudly as he stared at the ceiling, having finally come down from the high of his orgasm. America had already wiped them clean with a bathroom towel and was now proceeding by trying to bury his face in England's neck.

England partly wanted to push the big git off because he was sweaty and heavy, but found that he was much too content and relaxed and really quite disinclined to move at all. Feeling America press soft kisses to the love bites on his neck, England smiled softly.

"What was that all about?" he murmured softly. "We've been apart longer than this without you working yourself into a frenzy." He couldn't stop himself from threading his fingers through America's tangled blond locks.

He felt more than heard America mumble something into his shoulder. He had no clue what the answer was, and found that he wasn't really especially bothered. He felt far too content where he was.

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence before America started moving around a bit to have them both on their sides, looking at each other. England felt himself smile before he could stop it and was met with a grin as bright as sunshine.

America kissed his lips softly before pulling him closer and propped his chin on England's head.

"I couldn't hear your answer before, what was it you said?" England finally said as he most certainly _didn't_ snuggle closer to America's large warm body. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Your text, duh," America said with a slight roll of his eyes. Since England couldn't see that, he was safe enough. His answer, however, made England frown. His text? What on earth had made America so completely insistent on sex?

"What? What do you mean?" he asked and backed away from America just a little bit. This time he did see America roll his eyes. He frowned deeper but America only grinned and kissed his nose.

"Really, England," he said wryly, "I think your text saying you wanted _penis_ for dessert was more than clear enough about what you wanted. Besides, you know I find it so damn hot when you get the stick out of your ass to proposition me." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that could somehow only be described as obscene as England spluttered.

"My text saying _what_?" he finally managed to half-way shriek causing America to wince and rub his ear.

"Dude, what's with the hysterics?" he grumbled and pouted. What was England so upset about? He'd _asked_ for penis for dessert so it totally didn't make sense for him to be so upset about it.

"I said I wanted _pie_ for dessert, America," England said in a low voice with a dangerous edge to it. "Or is that a euphemism for penis I just never heard?" He raised one of his impressive eyebrows. America snorted in a loud and very unattractive manner.

"Dude, you totally wrote penis! Just wait, I'll show ya!" And before England could even get so much as a peep out in reply, America had already left the bed and run naked out of the room. England's eyebrows knit together and his mouth turned downwards as he stared at the door. He hadn't liked being roused from his very comfortable position and he didn't appreciate America running through his house naked. Had he no shame? What if the neighbours saw him?

England propped some pillows up against the headboard and sank back against them with the duvet pulled up and his arms crossed over his chest. Stupid American boyfriend running around naked.

A few moments later a still very much naked America returned, this time with his phone in hand. He, like the big child he was, jumped unto the bed just to bounce some and jostle England from his comfortable position. Git.

"See!" he exclaimed and all of a sudden, England had a phone shoved up into his face. England spluttered angrily and pushed the phone away from his face.

"What are you doing, you bloody git?" He tried to smack America upside the head, but the big git just dodged his hand while booming out that gratingly cocky laugh of his.

"I'm just trying to show ya the text!" America exclaimed and tried to shove the phone back up into England's face. This time, however, England snatched the phone from his hand with a grumble instead.

The minute he looked at the text, he blanched. Then his cheeks turned bright red and he could see America's smug look from the corner of his eye.

"I-! This is-! I didn't-! _I wrote pie!_" The words echoed a bit in the bedroom and even England himself had to wince a bit at the shrillness of his voice. America just shook his head with a grin and pulled him in close again.

"Haha! Auto-correct at work!" America said brightly before the tone of his voice deepened. "I don't mind either way," he murmured in England's ear before pulling him into a deep kiss. England, rather uncaringly, threw America's phone to the side. No use bothering with that at the moment.

Hands started wandering and kisses grew deeper and more insistent and England was quite certain what direction this was heading in. He didn't really mind though, a month was really too long. But there was just one thing he _had_ to say before he could let this go any further. His voice came out breathless in between pants and gasps, but as embarrassing as that was, it didn't really matter.

"It can't be called dessert in any case, because we never did have dinner."

**The End**


End file.
